The Vital Link
by Stripy Giraffe
Summary: Who is the vital link in Harry Potter? Yes, I heard that.... you said Harry! Well, you'd probably be right, the books being titled Harry Potter and the bla bla bla. But you might be wrong! So, you can read it if you want, but that's your own problem, not
1. Default Chapter

_Prologue_

_The aim of this experiment is to discover who the 'Vital Link' in Harry Potter is. The most obvious VL is Harry, of course, but it may not be!! May not, I say! It may be Hermione, or Ron, or Voldermort, or whoever for that matter. So I am going to find out who! _

_Here's how I am going to do as such:_

_Each chapter, I will conveniently remove on character from the story. We shall see what happens to the rest of the characters. Each chapter will be the same in theory, except of course for the missing character! That is the plan! _

_Now, it is hardly enough for the remaining, living characters to spiral into a deep depression. Not enough, I say! It must be more than that, something much more, and if you don't want to read it, then save yourself the misery. _

_Now I must stress that previous point: In my firemen stories, people read them when they like firemen, and they don't really like it much, and they flame me. So you are warned! You are warned, and I accept no responsibility for your miserable fanfiction reading! None at all!_

_In closing, I would like to just say, this fanfiction is…well, it ain't normal. It is very much the opposite. Just like me, I think! _


	2. Nobody

Disclaimer: Not mine! Not mine! I swear upon my life! chop! No! No, my precious carrot....  
  
Oh my god, did I write that? Interesting... I think I may be a little high at the moment.  
  
Okay, you asked for a neutral chapter, where no-one dies. Well, it's going to be very, very boring. I don't know why you want it. But here goes...  
  
Chapter 1: Nobody  
  
Harry and Ron got out of bed and headed towards the hall for breakfast. They were starving. As they came down the stairs from the boys' dorm, they saw Hermione was going the same way. She yawned.  
  
"I'm sooo hungry, are you guys?"  
  
"That's the only reason we're up," said Ron sleepily.  
  
The three went to the hall and started eating breakfast. The owls flew in the Daily Prophet.  
  
Hermione picked it up. There was nothing interesting on the cover page. She threw it over her shoulder and it hit a random person on the head.  
  
(INSERT VARIOUS MOPING AND/OR REJOYCING ABOUT DECEASED CHARATER HERE)  
  
THE END.  
  
Yawwwwn. See, I told you. But you wanted it! Anyhow, remember people that this is an experiment, not a story. So don't expect too much. 


	3. Harry

Disclaimer: Okay, here is what I have... Two loony friends, one of which is up to the bubble-gum level on Icy Tower, a few books and a painful shoulder after my other loony friend jumped on me! Which just goes to show how untrustworthy our shoulders are.  
  
However, that was not my point! My point is that I don't own Harry Potter, although I might've done so in a past life... or maybe I was a patch of moss. The second one is more likely.  
  
Anyway, here is the first real chapter in the story. This is where Harry is not there. I'm not sure how he died, you can figure that out, but he is gone in a very convenient manner and now I can complete my first part of the experiment!  
  
Chapter 2: Harry  
  
Ron got out of bed and headed towards the hall for breakfast. He wondered where Harry was. Oh well. He was starving. As he came down the stairs from the boys' dorm, he saw Hermione was going the same way. She yawned.  
  
"Hey, where's Harry?" she yawned.  
  
"I have no idea," Ron said.  
  
"Oh well," said Hermione. (A/N nobody is worried about Harry because they think he can take care of himself. Because Harry Potter is so magical and fantastical! They think.)  
  
Ron and Hermione went to the hall and started eating breakfast. The owls flew in with the Daily Prophet.  
  
Hermione picked it up. Suddenly she gasped and covered her mouth.  
  
"What is it?" asked Ron with his mouth full. Hermione tossed him the paper.  
  
"Oh my god!" Yelled Ron. "So THAT'S why I couldn't find Harry!"  
  
"No dah," said Hermione, grabbing the newspaper back. She scanned the article quickly with her eyes.  
  
Harry was dead.  
  
(A/N: You know what this means! According to that prophecy quinkeedink. Voldermort lives. Oh well.)  
  
All across the hall, as the owls dropped papers on the tables, other people has the same affect. They all gasped and yelled "Oh my god!" as Ron had so graciously done.  
  
"What are we going to do with the invisibility cloak?" asked Ron. Hermione whacked him over the head.  
  
One thing caught Hermione's eye though: Draco Malfoy. Instead of being happy as she had thought he would be, he was crying! (A/N: This just got a whole lot more interesting.)  
  
Professor McGonagall looked distraught, Dumbledore was dead. (A/N: We will discuss this option in a later chapter. For now he just died of shock.) Snape looked.... Well basically Snape looked, he looked at Harry's friends and frowned, not that he ever smiled, and this sentence is getting too long so I'm going to put a full stop now. (A/N: Well that was interesting.)  
  
Okay this is toooo long. As far as I'm concerned and I hate long chapters, keeping in mind that there are going to be A LOT of these so yeah. I'm gonna make this REAL short now....  
  
Hermione and Ron got upset. Draco revealed that he was in love with Harry. Dumbledore was dead, as already mentioned. Snape looked. Voldermort triumphed. Then he died, because he had no excitement left in his life. Harry was dead, but we know that already. My friend who was on Icy Tower got kicked off the computer coz she wasn't working, and now she wants me to do a HD sex scene. And my fingers are tired and I want to have lunch! Goodbye. 


	4. Hermione

Disclaimer: Ahem. Not Mine. Not Mine I Say!

Lalala I guess it's time for a new chappie. God I haven't updated for a while! Oh well.

Chapter 2: Hermione  
  
Harry and Ron got out of bed and headed towards the hall for breakfast. They were starving. As they came down the stairs from the boys' dorm, they did not see Hermione going the same way.  
  
"That's the only reason we're up," said Ron sleepily.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" asked Harry, whacking Ron over the head. Ron ignored it.  
  
The two went to the hall and started eating breakfast. The owls flew in the Daily Prophet.  
  
Harry picked it up. On the front cover it said, "BRANIAC EATEN BY A MAD SCIENTIST".

"WHHHHAT?" cried Harry, staring at the page. That means Hermione!  
  
"Oh no," cried Ron. "And I never got a chance to tell her I'm carrying her baby!"

Harry threw the newspaper at him and went to go find someone else. He bumped into Draco.

"Hey, Potter," sneered Draco, staring at Harry... in a rather weird way.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked. Draco shrugged. Then he pashed Harry.

Harry died of shock almost immediately.

Ron died of birth complications.

Draco died of a broken heart.  
  
THE END.


	5. Ron

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Alright I'm doing a massive update so here's the next installment, this time Ron's the one to go. (boo hoo)

Chapter 3: Ron

Harry got out of bed and headed towards the hall for breakfast. He noticed that Ron was nowhere to be seen, and felt a pang of worry for his friend: that boy could be up to anything. As he came down the stairs from the boys' dorm, he saw Hermione going the same way.

"Have you seen Ron?" he asked.

"No, no I haven't, why? You think there's something going on between us, don't you? Well you're wrong! We're just friends! JUST FRIENDS!"

They both decided to forget her strange speech and went to the hall. The owls flew in with the Daily Prophet.

Nothing overly interesting was on the front cover. Hermione flicked through all the pages until she dropped her spoon over a small article about the size of a matchbox.

"Ron… oh, no, Ron…"

Harry gasped. He couldn't take it. He tried to put it out of his mind but Harry had always felt slightly responsible for Ron and just couldn't forgive himself. Two months later, he committed suicide.

Draco, in the beginning had been happy as he thought that, with Harry gone, Draco could offer the comforting shoulder to lean on. However this did not happen as obviously Harry did not want a shoulder to lean on, he didn't want anything to lean on apart from the ground after jumping from a 50 meter height.

Hermione was startled. It was a huge shock to her and she vowed never to love again.

Unfortunately most of the teachers hardly noticed Ron's absence, he was always seen as the sidekick. However most of the students were ecstatic as they saw it as their chance to become Harry Potter's new best friend (oh how wrong they were).


End file.
